Naruto: The Legendary Hero
by fuzzslippers98
Summary: How would the story of Naruto be different if Naruto wielded Excalibur?. Constructive criticism is accepted. Rated T for safetey. Powerful!Naruto. OOC Excalibur. WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO.
1. Finding the Sword

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SOUL EATER

WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO

* * *

**AN: just to note, Excalibur won't have as big of a superiority complex in this fic than he does in Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Finding the Legendary Sword

* * *

Naruto was just doing what he normally does, running away from a mob that was shouting insults and things like "demon child" and "fox brat" at him. Tenten Higurashi, the avid weapons user and one of few people that actually liked Naruto, was watching with a sad expression from the sidelines thinking '_The villagers give him all this abuse and yet he harbors no hatred. All he wants to do is protect them all. All that's left is THAT sword and he'd be the greatest hero in world history .'_ Little did she know that he actually would get THAT sword here in just a little bit.

Suddenly, the ground caved in underneath our blond soon to be swordsman, much to the shock and delight of everyone (sans Tenten), and he found himself in a sort of underground chamber. At the other side of the chamber, with its tip wedged in the stone, was the absolute most magnificent sword he had ever laid eyes on. I mean he has seen swords before, like when the villagers tried to kill him, but this one seemed special. There was a heavenly aura floating around the blade that made Naruto very calm after the beating he just got. He could have sworn he heard a faint but powerful voice say "Pull me out and I will give you the power you need to protect your loved ones."

Sensing no deceit in the voice's words, Naruto walked up to the sword and placed his hands on its golden hilt and pulled as hard as he could. When the sword was pulled, it was enveloped in a bright light. When the light died down, he found that the sword was replaced with a four foot tall humanoid being that was wearing all white and had a hat and cane.

The man then greeted the boy. "It's good to finally meet you, Naruto. I have been watching you and have decided that you will become my next meister or wielder, whichever one you prefer."

Naruto, confused, replied "Ok, who and what are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I am the holy sword Excalibur."

"Holy sword? Then why would you want to be wielded by me, a demo-"

"FOOL! Anyone can see that you are not a demon you just have a demon sealed inside of you."

"What?"

"The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill a being as powerful as the Nine-Tails so he did the next best thing. He sealed it inside of you, his newborn son."

"The Fourth Hokage had a lot of enemies so I guess I can understand why old man Third didn't tell me but I don't have a clue as to why he didn't tell me about the Nine-Tails."

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Anyway I'm getting off topic. I am going to train you to use a sword and to use my power to protect not only the village but the entire world as well. I even have a small repertoire of jutsu."

"Alright, when do I start?"

"Right now." Excalibur then transformed into his sword form (with scabbard) and instructed Naruto to climb out of the hole and go off to a secluded training ground and began the training.

* * *

Excalibur taught Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu and used it to condense the time needed to train to a just a few hours. After a few hours of training he decided to get some information about Excalibur and swords from Tenten so he went to the weapon shop and found Tenten at the counter. "Hey Naruto." She greeted, but when she saw his sword she gasped in shock. "OMG YOU HAVE EXCALIBUR!"

"How do you know about Excalibur?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Naruto, Excalibur is the absolute most legendary weapon in the universe. By wielding Excalibur, you are destined to be one of the greatest heroes of all time."

"Wow. Excalibur said he was holy but but i didn't think he was a legend. Plus, as a hero I can finally do what I love most. Protect everyone!"

With Tenten already answering his question, naruto said his goodbyes and left. When he got home, he went to bed and drifted off to sleep thinking _'My life just got a lot better, didn't it?'_

* * *

**AN: So how do you like it? Feel free to leave constructive criticism.**

**C Ya!**


	2. Resonance and the Scroll

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SOUL EATER

WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO

Chapter 2-Genin Exam and the Forbidden Scroll

When he woke up the next morning, Naruto got dressed, strapped Excalibur to his waist, and got ready to go to the ninja academy. On his way to the ninja academy, he noticed that a few of the glares he was getting from the villagers were actually directed at Excalibur. They were probably shocked that Excalibur would associate with a demon.

When he finally got to the ninja academy, Naruto went to his room and took his seat in the back of the class. The ever so arrogant emo Sasuke went up to Naruto and said in a snobby tone "Dope, give me that sword. It deserves to be wielded by an Uchiha, an elite of the Hidden Leaf."

Excalibur then thought_ 'FOOL! Do you actually think I would let someone like you wield me? I chose my wielder and that wielder is Naruto.'_

"Yeah! My precious Sasuke deserves it more than you Naruto!" Screams the pink banshee Sakura.

"You can have it if you can pick it up." Naruto replied.

So the emo king did just that, but when he tried to pick it up it felt like a weight was crushing his hand. This caused the Uchiha to let go of Excalibur. "Gah, what the hell!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Serves you right" Naruto said with a smirk as he placed Excalibur back in his scabbard.

That was when Iruka and Mizuki walked in to the room. "Alright, listen up. Today is the genin exam. First up is a written test. We will then test in weapons, then taijutsu, and finally ninjutsu." Iruka said to the class

(Skip to naruto's turn in weapons. He passed the written test with knowledge he learned from Excalibur.)

Naruto stepped up to the kunai and shuriken next to the target range and started throwing them. There were five of each weapon. He hit the target with all ten, thanks to his training with Excalibur and the shadow clones.

Next up is his taijutsu test. He got into the ring with his sensei Mizuki, who was supposed to be limiting himself to genin strength but went all out, and started the fight. Naruto started out by aiming a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's side but Mizuki blocked it. '_Alright, guess going at him from the side won't work'_ Naruto thought.

Drawing a very tiny amount of energy from Excalibur, Naruto swept his feet behind Mizuki's leg at very high speeds and got Mizuki on the ground. He then held his foot on Mizuki's chest and said "You know, for a chunin going all out against an academy student, you're not that great." This shocked everyone and made Mizuki scowl. Not only the speed at which he went, but also what he said about Mizuki. Mizuki was going all out?

"You pass with flying colors!" Iruka said amused.

Finally came the ninjutsu portion. Naruto was asked to demonstrate the three academy jutsu so he did. He transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka, substituted with a nearby chair and created four shadow clones, for a total of five Narutos .

'_Four clones and they're all solid!?' _ Iruka, Mizuki and the class thought shocked.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass the exam and are now a genin of the Hidden Leaf! Take your headband and be here tomorrow for team placement." Iruka said with a smile.

'_Damn it! Looks like I'm going to need a slight change of plan.' _Mizuki thought.

Later outside everyone, sans Naruto, was celebrating. Why not Naruto? 'Cuz he only has Excalibur to celebrate with and talking to a sword would make him look crazy.

Mizuki then walked up to Naruto saying "Naruto, there is an extra exam you can take which if you pass will make you a chunin."

"Go on." Naruto replied already knowing that this has to be a trick.

"There is a special scroll in the Hokage's office. If you can take that scroll and learn a jutsu from it before getting caught, you become a chunin."

The voice of Excalibur echoed in Naruto's head. '_Naruto, you might want to play along and learn a new jutsu. What have you got to lose?'_

Naruto made his choice. "Alright, I'll do it." So Mizuki told Naruto the details.

(skip to a secluded training ground where Naruto is reading from a fake forbidden scroll.)

Naruto had told the Hokage the details of this incident and the Hokage allowed Naruto to continue on. Naruto was currently training with a new technique the Hokage gave him from the forbidden scroll, the exploding clone. He had some of his shadow clones working on the exploding clone and the original Naruto and a few more clones working on a new technique with Excalibur.

Excalibur instructed Naruto to touch his chakra with his own, so he did. Immediately, Naruto could feel the power flowing through him.

Naruto called out "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Excalibur transformed into a beautiful blue blade with a blue orb of energy near the cross guard. "In this state you don't look like Excalibur, so I'm going to give this form a new name. Hmmmm. I got it! In this form I shall call you Soul Calibur!

(AN: Yes. THE Soul Calibur.)

He built up energy in the tip of the blade, as per Excali-no–Soul Calibur's instruction and released the energy while swinging at some nearby trees. A wave of shining blue energy cut down many of the nearby trees. "SOUL CALIBUR: HOLY WAVE!" Naruto shouted.

That was when Iruka came into the clearing just as Soul Calibur turned back into Excalibur. "NARUTO, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" He screamed with his comical big head technique.

Naruto replied in his innocent tone of voice "Oh hey Iruka sensei! Guess you caught me huh? I only had enough time to learn one jutsu. But that is still enough to become a chunin right?"

'_So he's been training this whole time? Now wonder there is so much destruction.' _"Where did you hear that Naruto?" Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto replied to Iruka "Mizuki sensei told me that if I stole the forbidden scroll and learned a jutsu from it then I would get to become a chunin."

Enter Mizuki into the clearing. Mizuki said with a deranged expression on his face "Ah, there you are Naruto. Now, give me the scroll and we can get you that promotion to chunin."

"NARUTO DON'T DO IT HE TRICKED YOU!" Iruka screamed.

"Don't worry, I didn't intend to. I told the Hokage and he said to play along." Naruto replied.

Naruto then created a shadow clone and, using Excalibur's high speed movement ability, the clone instantly got in front of Mizuki.

Naruto made the required hand seal and said "Release!" the clone then exploded, knocking Mizzuki unconscious.

An ANBU soldier then came into the clearing and took Mizuki after Naruto and Iruka explained what happened.

Naruto even got the pay for a B-rank mission put into his bank account after visiting with the Hokage, much to Iruka's shock. Finally, with this whole ordeal settled, he went home and he and Excalibur got ready for bed.


End file.
